The One that never ended
by Charcolate
Summary: The epilogue in the one hadn't exactly ended. The story of their life continues, what kind of life awaits America and Maxon after their marriage? ARE they even the KING and QUEEN of Illéa... Then they realize, someone came back into their lives. Is that a good or bad thing?
1. Another person back in their lives

**I couldn't believe it when the epilogue of the One had ended. GIVES ME DEM FEEEEEELS**

**So I decided to continue on the story ~~ Let the Imagination Flowwww**

**I hope you enjoy this story! And all rights go to Kiera Cass! **

**If you do have any suggestions feel free to comment/review! :)**

* * *

><p><em>This isn't happily ever after<em>

_It's so much more than that_

* * *

><p>The pastor starts beginning his speech, about vows and all that;<p>

"Maxon Calix Schreave, are you willing to take America Singer as your lawful wedded wife?"

Immediately I stared straight into Maxon's eyes, now wishing I hadn't done it so quickly. He turns to face me, locking eyes with me and gives me the smile that melts my heart every single time I see it.

"I Do."

The pastor now turns to me, and says, "America Singer, are you willing to take Maxon Calix Schreave as your lawful wedded husband?"

I look at Maxon, the last time I am ever going to see him as my boyfriend.

"I Do."

"The rings, please?" May's cue had finally arrived as she hurried towards us with our rings that lay on top of the cushion.

"This ring, as you place it on your fingers symbolizes the love and trust between you that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of your love and vow."

Carefully, I take the first ring lying on top of the cushion and slip it onto Maxon's finger while he does the same to me with the second. I realized how much my fingers were trembling when I was trying to slip them onto Maxon's finger. He looks at me with the reassuring smile and I finally manage to fit the ring perfectly onto his finger. After he finishes, he takes both of my hands and cups it in between his.

"By the power enthroned in me, I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

At that, I feel my eyes getting watery. As the crowd erupts into an applause, Maxon pulls my hands towards him and leans in towards me.

He brushes his lips against mine and the light touch of his lips fills me with warmth. I rest my hands over his shoulder as he puts his hands on my waist.

It felt as if my whole world has been stopped.

* * *

><p>At this moment, guests gathered at the grand hall as everyone celebrated our wedding day. Laughing and chattering away. While on the other hand, Maxon and I were in our rooms changing our outfit for the evening.<p>

"Hey darling," Maxon comes towards me as I lay my dress down on the bed. I have now officially moved into Maxon's room since he felt much better staying here than in his parents room. "Hey, My Royal Husbandness," I turn around and smile at him. "Are you sure you want to stay in this room?"

"Yeah, I feel like I should leave my parent's room alone just for remembrance of them. It doesn't really feel right to be moving into their room so soon." He comes and wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses me on the neck.

"Do you think I should wear this dress to the hall?" I hold the dress in front of me and examine myself in the mirror. "Does it suit me?" I had a skeptical look on my face.

"My Dear, anything looks good on you." He grins.

"Oh, don't expect you can get away with calling me 'My Dear' since I'm your wife." I pretend to roll my eyes. At that moment, someone knocks on the door and he hurries over to open it.

"America! We have to get you ready for your entrance to the hall!" It was Mary and Lucy, rushing into the room carrying bags of accessories.

I was pushed in front of the mirror for them to unzip me from my wedding dress. I turned my head to look at Maxon, seeing him sitting on an armchair smirking.

I whispered to my maids, "Boys..." and they giggled as they put me into the new dress. My maids started to apply thin layers of makeup onto my face, matching my dress. They did not want to add too much bling to my outfit so they decided with only a pair of amethyst earrings.

"Thank you so much, for all the preparation and everything I mean." I nodded towards them.

Once they finished, they excused themselves and left the room. Maxon leapt up from his chair and walked towards me.

"Your beautiful, My Queen." He smiles at me as he stokes the side of my cheek with his soft, tender hands.

"Oh shut up with your over rated compliments." I playfully push him away. I spun myself towards the mirror, until then do I realize what he was looking at the whole time.

I could not recognize myself. I looked like an entire new person. I was wearing a purple dress. It was sleeve-less with sashes running down from my shoulders curling itself around the dress all the way to the bottom. I touch the soft silk purple fabric and admire it as it goes down, gradually changing into a dark ultramarine colour. Near the top of my dress was speckled with little gems that sparkled under the light. My maids were so delicate with every part of my dress that was being put together.

"You look like a litte galaxy America." Maxon chuckles, then he whispers to me, "My world." Then he strides across the room towards a tiny drawer and pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" He takes out a small velvet box, "I have a present for you." Maxon beams at me.

Inside was a diamond necklace, that had purple gems that hung beside it: my birthstone. Although the gems looked dark, the necklace was surprisingly glowing brightly. It was ravishing; it had an elegant look, but daunting at the same time.

"I wanted to give this to you. I don't know, I guess as a 'thank you for marrying me present?'. Anyway, I thought it would match your outfit." He looks at me sincerely.

I gasped. "Maxon, it's gorgeous." I blinked back tears.

"Oh don't cry, my little galaxy. Here let me put it on for you." He comes around and brushes my hair off to the side, as his hands briefly skims over my collarbone.

"Well you've got to stop being so sweet." I joked. "Now my makeup is going to get ruined because of you!" I pretended to wipe my tears.

"Ha ha, save your jokes for later when you're meeting the guests. C'mon, we better start heading down." He reaches for my hand and leads me to the great hall.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, we enter the great hall as everyone turns towards our direction and claps. I scan around the room and see many familiar faces: the girls from the Selection, my family, friends from back at home. Then my eyes catch sight of him; Aspen, with his arm around Lucy grinning at me. I smile back, thinking how much I should go talk to him and see how's he doing.<p>

As Maxon and I reach our table, I see Kriss coming up to me, "Congratulations America! You are such a lucky person." She laughs although I could sense a bit of sadness in her voice. There was Natalie, Elise, and other girls from the Selection who also came up to me and congratulated, giving wishes and the best of luck.

During desert, someone comes from behind and hugs me. I turn around, it was Marlee.

"Hey girl! Welcome to the young couples gang!"

I laugh and continued chatting on and on with her. Suddenly, we see someone approaching us: Aspen. She notices him and says, "Well talk to ya later, better not hog you for the entire time." She gives me one last hug and goes back to join her table.

He immediately reaches in for a hug, although it was hard since he had crutches.

"Hey Mer, the banquet is amazing."

"Oh thanks! Maxon and I chose all the decorations and stuff."

"Now you're gonna live a royal life huh?"

"Yeah... I'm going to miss all the times back then." Maxon walks over to us and he clamps on Aspen's shoulder.

"Hey Aspen, how are you doing?"

"Easy there, I'm still a guy on crutches." Maxon laughs back, "Haha you'll be fine soon." It warms my heart to see the two of them getting along so well.

"Okay boys, have fun talking!" I excuse myself and join with my other friends.

A while later, slow music starts playing from the string quartet. Maxon comes up to me and offers his hand out towards me, "May I?" The girls around me started giggling and oohing around me.

"Of course." I grinned and place my hand on his and we start walking to a giant area in the middle of the hall.

"How are you doing my dear?" I rest my head on his chest. "I'm fine. Well how are you doing My Royal Highness? Have you dance with a girl before?" I teased.

"Tons of time, in all those banquets my parents held when I was young." He lowers his voice and whispers, "You know, so I can be prepared for this dance with my special girl." I roll my eyes.

After a while, people started joining us in the center, dancing to the song played by the quartet. Suddenly, the song transitions into a romantic piece, music slows down.

Cupping my face, Maxon lifts my head up from his chest and brings me in for a kiss. He kisses me with such great gentleness and it lingers there for a while.

Suddenly, there's a tap on our shoulders. A guard had (in a way) interrupted "our moment". We immediately stopped kissing and stepped back awkwardly. I noticed how Maxon's face had turned to a dark shade of red from blushing and I could not help hide my giggles.

"Your Highness, there has been some things going on in the hospital wing. I may believe that earlier on you had a false report. You have to follow me to the hospital wing.

"What is going on?" Maxon wraps his arm around my shoulder. The guard turns towards us and had a stern face.

"Your parents,

_ they're not dead."_


	2. Are they really back?

**AHH THE CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! **

**ARE THEY REALLY ALIVE?  
>sorry for taking such a long time, i was busy from school work...<strong>

* * *

><p>At this moment we were literally rushing down the spiral staircase to the hospital wing, my heels were clicking with each step as I proceed downward.<p>

"Maxon, I can't keep up. My heels are hurting my feet, you can go first without me." I skipped down the steps while holding the handrail.

Without hesitation, Maxon came over and scooped me off my feet. He cradled me like a little child and heroically carried me down the steps as he rushed to the wing. I cling onto his neck, as I rest my head on his shoulder blade.

I flashback minutes ago to the realization when the guard told us that they were alive; Maxon's parents.

* * *

><p><em>We stood there frozen. Unable to move. I stared at Maxon and his face was full of shock, joy and I could sense a bit of horror. What? They are alive? This is a miracle, how could this happen? Weren't they pronounced dead a while earlier? <em>

_I recall the times when I was still in the selection, all those times when his father: King Clarkson had threatened me. My mind buzzed with all those things that had happened months ago._

_"My...my p-parents?" Maxon said poker-faced. "How could this be?"_

_Maxon grabbed for my hand and lead the way. Wedging ourselves through the crowd of people dancing, we made our way to a wooden door. Behind the door was an old spiral staircase made of stone. It resembled the ones you see in the Middle Ages castles, where there are torches hanging on the sides of the walls to light up the path. _

* * *

><p>I did not know how to react. I was too stunned to even respond.<p>

"Maxon, dear. Are you alright?" Maxon was panting, huffing and puffing with every step he takes.

"Yes, I'm alright darling, but I need a moment to process all that's happening. Everything seems so sudden." Maxon said solemnly.

"I can walk myself, you can put me down now. You're getting a bit tired."

We finally made it to the hospital wing. There were guards standing by the two sides of the doors, keeping in mind of those who enter and leave.

"Open the doors." Maxon pointed towards them and they quickly responded, "Yes, your highness."

He strides across the hospital wing and makes his way to one of the beds. I told myself to keep my cool and walk to see his parents. Perhaps the past is the past, maybe King Clarkson would have a change of mind in me? How am I supposed to face him? My palms were getting sweaty and I tried to wipe them against my dress.

There I saw him and Queen Amberly, lying on the sick beds. Despite the cuts, bruises and wounds that covered their faces, they still looked like King and Queen because they still carried the sense of royal glow.

I approached them slowly, making sure I do not shock his father seeing me here. I noticed Queen Amberly's bed had wires, tubes going all around her, inserting through here and there. Next to her bed was a monitor, measuring her heart beat. The lines running across the monitor indicated that her heart was beating at a normal pace. However, she must still be unable to wake up because she had an oxygen mask resting on her face.

Now I wished i hadn't looked too soon; King Clarkson stared at me with his sharp glare.

"Maxon, son. What is she doing here? Don't think that I lost my memories during the coma. She is still that lingering gum that gets stuck in someone's shoe. " I stared at him in horror, forcing myself to keep a straight face. I immediately turned to Maxon, waiting for his reply.

"She came here to see you father." Maxon nodded earnestly.

"Well her presence isn't needed."

"Oh yes father, she is going to be involved in every second of my life in the future so get used to it."

"What do you mean by that?"

Maxon took a deep breath, "While you were technically gone, America and I uhh..." Maxon eyes me, indicating me to continue.

"We got married today." I tried to smile as sweetest as possible, hoping to change his point of view towards me. King Clarkson's eyes widened; he shook himself as if to wake up from a bad dream.

"America, I need a private talk with Maxon. Excuse yourself." He raises his hand in a flicker of motion to indicate that my presence was not needed.

"My Dear, I will meet you again outside." Maxon kisses my cheek and sends me away. I bowed to King Clarkson and scurried off towards the doors.

* * *

><p>"Maxon Calix Schreave, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? Y-you... YOU GOT MARRIED WITH HER? I DID NOT RAISE MY SON TO GROW UP AS AN IDIOT!"<p>

"Father! You knew she was was the first choice ever since the start of the Selection." Maxon yelled. "I have always loved her and forever will. Once I make up my mind nothing can change that and you know that is true."

"She is outrages! SHE suggested to remove the castes when that was what our great and glorious ancestor Greg Illéa created. SHE exposed his diary. Out of every girl you choose her? Have you ever thought of the consequences of ever _choosing _her as your wife- The future queen of Illéa?"

"I do not see any fault in choosing America as my wife."

"This is why I call you an idiot. She is rude, facetious and does not take matters seriously. Her temper is a scandal, like a grenade waiting to explode any second. Think about all the things that she would do once she explodes and is out of control. In addition, she is from a five; meaning there are no political advantages into marrying her. THOSE are what I mean by consequences and clearly you are too much of an idiot to think of that. As a future image of the majestic queen of Illéa; her looks are average and you can find many more other women that are far more prettier than that."

"First of all, you have not seen her true ability in terms of solving problems. As a matter of fact, she is a great political leader but you just have not spotted that yet. Second of all, she is married to _me_ now meaning her whole family is a ONE. We don't need politically advantage and we're doing just fine now. Last of all, I think she is the most _beautiful_ woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Even more prettier than the royal Daphne."

"Well I'm your _father, _so I say -"

"Could you just listen to me? I am the new king of Illéa and I get to choose who is going to be my wife. This is _my _choice and _my decision, not yours. _You made yours when you chose my mum so I get to make mine."

"Listen up - SON. I'm back from my COMA and I say I am still the King of Illéa. I declare that I am not stepping down until the day I die." King Clarkson yelled.

Maxon stomped his feet and marched out of the wing.

"Careful Maxon, your immature behavior won't get you anywhere and _you will_ regret your choices." King Clarkson lays back down on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter? :p<strong>

**Hmm so much questions...**

**should I include a love triangle? **

**Should I revive Queen Amberly?**


	3. The Wedding Continued

**Hmm chapter 3...**

**What new plots are going to unfold in the story?**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Maxon, wait up!" I trailed along behind Maxon as I watched him storm out of the hospital wing. "How was your talk?"

Maxon shrugged his shoulder.

"I heard a bit of shouting."

"My Dear, don't worry about it too much. It doesn't really involve you..." He heaved a sigh. "Just, get back up to the grand hall and celebrate our special day." He gives me a warm smile and lends me his arm to hold on to. I noticed his slight hesitation when he spoke and when his eyes averted my attention, but I could not be bothered about it since I trust Maxon whole-heartedly.

"C'mon, cheer up! It's our wedding day!" I grabbed for his hand and pulled him up the stairs, running.

* * *

><p>"Where were you guys?" Marlee rushes over and embraces me.<p>

"Oh we were just downstairs. There was some thing that we had to solve." I smile to reassure her.

"Ooh your first royal problem huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly consider it a _problem..._" I force a giggle.

The girls from the Selection sweeps over and pulls me towards the dance floor.

"C'mon America! Enjoy this night while it lasts! You're only going to have this night once in a lifetime!"

"Hahaha unless..." Kriss smirks.

The other girls stare at her in shock but we just laughed it off.

I have never had so much fun, and I wished the night had never ended.

We danced to all the songs played on the speakers, squealed like giddy little school girls and talked until our mouths were running dry.

Some of the girls started drinking a few glasses of champagne . I might have been a bit too conservative with the numbers; I mean _a lot _of champagne, probably a bit too much:

_"Did you see her dress that she wore to the Selection?"_

_"Hahaha oh my gosh, she looked like a walking talking tomato!"_

_"Ugh I'm so drunk... Who am I even kidding, I need more shots!"_

This wedding was the first time I had ever met so much people. Even more than the amount of people that usually comes by to watch me perform when I was still a five. Maxon introduced me to all his global partners, political people that he meets for work and all his relatives. I even got to know a few of my dad's relatives/friends from the North.

As part of the ceremony, we had to go around every table in the grand hall to chat with them or what-so-ever. Not to mention there were about a hundred of tables waiting for us to come.

Soon, we finally reached to the table where the Italian ladies sat. Princess Nicoletta immediately stood up and gestured everyone to raise their glasses of wine to make a toast.

I recognized a few other ladies whom I have met when they came over to the palace: Orabella, Noemi etc.

"Congratulations America! I am so happy for you!"

"Oh America! You stole Maxon from me! How dare you!" Noemi said.

"Would you like some more wine in your glass?" Orabella waves her hand.

I jokingly sighed, "Sometimes, people never change." A pointed my finger at the two of them. I mouthed: _I'm watching you._

Then, the next table was a bunch of Maxon's friends; but I realized that they were one of the French allies of Illéa. Sitting at the table was the King and Queen of France, some of their relatives or friends, and their daughter: Daphne. Suppose they had to be invited to the wedding, since they were childhood friends and their fathers were close.

I would admit I guess, that Daphne was pretty. She had deep blue eyes that sometimes made you feel like you were staring at the deep blue sea. She was smiling and all, but her eyes seemed to say as if she was about to storm off.

I smiled warmly to everyone at the table and greeted them.

"Hi, as you know this is my wife - America." Maxon said.

"Ah yes! Maxon you are very lucky to marry such a beautiful woman." The King of France said.

"Thanks," I smiled at the compliment. The King and Queen turned to Daphne as if waiting for her to say something. She seemed to have caught the hint and straightened herself.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I hope you have a very nice life together."

If Daphne had not meant that at all she must have been taking really good acting classes.

"How are you Daphne?" Maxon asks.

"Im good."

Well that was awkward.

"Okay, we have to move along to the other tables now," Maxon breaks the ice. "Cheers to everyone." Daphne smiles and turns to a complete poker-face.

After the hundred tables of greeting I returned to my friends had the time of our lives.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight, Maxon and I had just finished saying our goodbyes to our guests. We even managed to get the drunk girls into their cars.<p>

_"I don't wanna leave!" A girl moaned like a kid. "I want to stay here - forever!"_

Thanks goodness for the guards and Maxon to help carry them into their rides.

I was tidying the tables and making sure all the decorations are stored in the correct boxes. I tip-toe with my heels to try and reach for this streamer that was hung high up. Then I feel a pair of strong arms lifting me up, Maxon looks up at me.

"Oh my gosh thanks!" I stretch and yanked the streamer off the wall.

"Couldn't risk watching you trip yourself. You might end up in a sick bed next to my dad."

"Oh stop it."

I lightly punch him in the arm, but it felt like a hit myself against a soft rock.

A maid wobbles over towards us and takes the streamers from my arms.

"Your highnesses, we can take it from here. I don't want to seem like I'm giving you any orders but you should go to sleep now, it's past midnight." She says it earnestly.

"Oh okay then, thank you so much."

Maxon lets me hold his arm and leads me upstairs to his room...

* * *

><p><strong>More wonders fill my head...<strong>

**It would seem interesting if I included different POVs... What is your opinion? :O**

**Oh yeah, btw a guest wasn't so pleased with how I portrayed America,**

**so does anyone have any suggestions/comments on the way how I portray her? ****Feel free to comment!**


End file.
